Choco(Late) - One Shoot
by RedBlueLight
Summary: Yoon Jong Shin with Seventeen Vocal Unit - Chocolate. Hanya cerita romantis seorang Lee Seokmin di hari Valentine.


**Disclaimer: This story is completely based on my imagination. Seventeen belongs to Pledis entertainment. The plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere. Dan OC-nya bisa diganti sesuka hati reader.**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Seokmin (Dokyum)**

 **Shin Minyoung (OC)**

 **and Seventeen Members**

 **Back Sound : Yoon Jong Shin (윤종신) with Seventeen Vocal Unit (세븐 틴) – Chocolate**

Senin adalah hari yang dibenci kebanyakan orang karena mereka harus kembali melakukan rutinitas keseharian mereka selama lima sampai enam hari ke depan dan hanya mempunyai kesempatan satu hari sampai dua hari saja untuk beristirahat. Terlalu singkat bukan?

Seperti halnya Lee Seokmin. Namja tinggi itu memasuki ruang kelasnya di kelas 3-1 saat jarum jam dinding kelas nenunjukan angka enam lewat lima menit. Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai kegiatan belajar, namun ia tidak ingin mendapat celotehan dari sang ketua kelas bernama Hong Jisoo karena ia tidak piket pagi lagi bersamanya. Terkadang menyebalkan juga harus mendapat jadwal piket di hari yang sama bersama ketua kelas perfeksionis seperi Jisoo. Ia tidak bisa bolos piket.

Dengan semangat yang masih belum terkumpul sempurna, Seokmin menurunkan sebuah kursi di atas meja nomor dua di baris ke dua. Lalu menaruh tas punggungnya di atas mejanya. Mata Seokmin menyapu isi kelas. Cukup rapi untuk kelas yang dikosongkan selama dua hari. Tanpa membuang waktu, Seokmin mulai melakukan tugasnya.

"Oh? Kau sudah datang Seokmin-ah?" Seorang namja berseragam sama dengannya memasuki kelas lalu mulai membantu kegiatan Seokmin membersihkan jendela kelas.

"Sesuai yang kau perintahkan Jisoo-ya." Ucap Seokmin tanpa menoleh pada sang ketua kelas yang tersenyum menahan tawa. Mengerti jika sahabatnya itu sedang menyindirnya.

Hening. Mereka berdua terus membersihkan kelas tanpa suara sampai satu persatu murid datang dan menciptakan suara pengganti keheningan.

Sebagai seorang ketua kelas yang disegani, Jisoo mengecek absensi kelas di meja guru. Memastikan data di buku absen tersusun baik dan dapat digunakan untuk guru yang akan mengajar nanti.

Sekilas Seokmin hanya menoleh kegiatan Jisoo sambil menghapus papan tulis hijau yang dihiasi graviti cantik dengan angka-angka yang Seokmin tidak suka. Hampir saja Seokmin mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya untuk pelajaran matematikan yang memusingkan jumat lalu, jika tidak ada yeoja yang masuk ke ruang kelas dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Seakan terhipnotis, mata Seokmin tidak bisa lepas dari gerak gerik yeoja berambut panjang tersebut. Jantung Seokmin berdebar kencang saat mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

~ Flashback on ~

 _You were the only one for me_

 _The only one who I could dare say was love_

 _Girl only you_

"Seokmin-ah, kau harus cepat menyatakan perasaanmu, jika tidak Seungcheol akan mendapatkan Shin Minyoung lebih dahulu." Kalimat itu terdengar mudah diucapkan oleh namja berpipi chubby bernama Boo Seungkwan, yang berdiri tepat di belakang Seokmin yang sekarang berkeringat dingin memandang seorang yeoja dari ujung rak buku di Perpustakaan.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia menolakku?" Seokmin adalah namja yang _easy going_ dan ceria, namun jika harus berhadapan dengan yeoja bernama Shin Minyoung, nyali Seokmin mengecil seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika kau tidak pernah mencobanya." Seungkwan mulai jengah menghadapi Seokmin yang terlihat seperti seorang _nerd_ yang hendak berhadapan dengan kepala geng bully di sekolah.

Tak ada respon dari namja berhidung mancung tersebut membuat Seungkwan tak sabaran mendorong Seokmin mendekati meja yang sedang digunakan Minyoung untuk menulis.

Sedikit benturan dari kaki Seokmin yang menabrak kaki meja, membuat Minyoung menoleh.

Mata mereka bertemu dan seketika Seokmin ingin menghajar Seungkwan yang secara tidak etis telah mendorongnya, namun sayang, namja bersuara merdu itu sudah menghilang.

Gugup dan salah tingkah. Seokmin hanya memberikan gummy smilenya sambil mengambil tempat di depan Minyoung yang membalas senyum Seokmin.

Oke. Seokmin butuh obat diabetes sekarang karena kadar gula dalam senyum Minyoung yang overdosis.

Setelah merasa semua baik-baik saja, Minyoung kembali menulis sesuatu di bukunya yang entah apa isinya.

 _'_ _Oetteokhae!?'_ Seokmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat Minyoung mengabaikannya. Rasanya canggung. Padahal setiap hari mereka bertemu di kelas dan berbicara seperti biasa. Namun sekarang ini berbeda.

Tiba-tiba Seokmin teringat dengan benda yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Tangan Seokmin mengambil sebuah susu kotak rasa stroberi lalu menaruhnya tepat di depan buku Minyoung. Mengambil perhatian dari yeoja manis itu.

Napas Seokmin hampir tercekat saat Minyoung menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya. Namun dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Seokmin mengambil napas panjang dan mulai berbicara.

"Minyoung-ah," Panggil Seokmin lembut. "Aku tidak bisa berbicara romantis seperti namja lainnya, namun aku tulus mengatakannya."

"Ne?" Tanya Minyoung dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Shin Minyoung." Seokmin segera menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya dari yeoja di depannya.

"Mianhae Seokmin-ah." Ucapan Minyoung berhasil membuat jantung Seokmin seperti berhenti seketika. Ia ditolak dan Seokmin tidak harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Gwencha…"

"Tadi kau mengatakan apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya karena memakai earphone." Kata Minyoung sambil menunjukan earphone birunya.

Deg. Seokmin mengangkat kepalanya segera. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Setelah ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, namun ternyata Minyoung tidak mendengarnya, itu terasa seperti Seokmin habis berlari mengejar kereta cepat dan tidak ada hasilnya. Seokmin merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Mianhae Seokmin-ah, apa kau marah padaku?" Pertanyaan salah keluar dari mulut Minyoung. Bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Seokmin marah kepada yeoja yang sekarang sedang menunjukan puppy eyes kepadanya. Dan itu sukses meluluhkan hati Seokmin yang sedang bergejolak.

Seokmin menghela napas lalu tersenyum menenangkan. "Ani-yo Minyoung-ah."

"Jeongmal?"

Seokmin mengangguk, "Ne." Jawabnya, "Tadi aku hanya mengatakan jika aku membelikanmu susu kotak kesukaanmu dan kebetulan di kantin hanya tersisa satu." Entah darimana Seokmin mendapat kelancaran dalam berbohong seperti itu.

Senyum kembali mengembang di wajah manis Minyoung. "Gomawo Seokmin-ah!" Seru Minyoung.

Mungkin belum saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Minyoung. Seokmin lebih memilih menikmati kebersamaan dan rasa gugup yang menyenangkan seperti ini di dekat Minyoung. Rasanya tidak ingin berakhir hanya karena satu kesalahan bodoh saja.

 _I didn't know how breathtaking_

 _I didn't know how addicting you would be at first_

 _After I had already fallen for you_

 _I couldn't control myself_

 _I don't know how many nights have passed like that_

~ Flashback off ~

"Berikan padaku." Suara Jisoo membangunkan Seokmin dari lamunannya. "Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya." Seokmin menoleh, "Hampiri Minyoung, sebelum Seungcheol datang."

Tentu saja Seokmin langsung mengambil kesempatan tersebut. "Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan Minyoung-ah?"

Minyoung yang duduk di belakang kursi Seokmin menoleh, "Hanya menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang belum sempat aku selesaikan."

"Mengapa kau bisa sampai lupa Minyoung-ah?" Seokmin memainkan salah satu pulpen Minyoung berbentuk bunga namun matanya setia memandang yeoja dengan senyum manis yang sudah menjadi candunya.

"Lupa itu alami sebagai seorang manusia, Seokmin-ah." Seokmin hanya tertawa mendengar pembelaan Minyoung.

 _You're different, very different_

 _Different from the girls in the past_

 _There's something about you_

.

.

.

Besok adalah dari dengan penuh cinta dan tanggal keramat untuk setiap pasangan atau pun dua orang yang salah satunya saling menyukai. 14 Februari adalah valentine day. Tempat-tempat umum akan dihiasi pernak pernik bernuansa pink yang terkadang membuat orang hampir sakit mata karena terlihat seperti lautan merah muda.

Padahal Seokmin yakin bahwa bukan warna merah muda saja yang menjadi perlambangan warna cinta. Buktinya di depannya ada sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna putih yang hampir menyamai ukuran tubuh Jihoon, temannya yang penggila musik. Seokmin berani bertaruh jika Jihoon dan boneka ini disejajarkan, tingginya hampir sama karena tubuh Jihoon yang mungil untuk namja berumur tujuh belas tahun.

"Bagaimana caranya aku memberikannya kepada Minyoung!?" Seokmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Valentine day memang identik dengan coklat, namun Seokmin merasa itu terlalu _mainstream_ dan ia ingin memberikan kesan yang tak biasa untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Bukan kah seharusnya yeoja yang memberikan hadiah kepada namja?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari namja yang lebih pendek dari Seokmin.

"Kau benar Chan-ah, tapi aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku di hari yang orang bilang penuh cinta itu." Seokmin mengambil tempat di samping Lee Chan, adik yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Lee Chan memiringkan kepalanya, "Itu hal yang romantis, tapi apa kau yakin Minyoung nunna akan menerimamu?"

Seokmin berdecak kencang mendengar hipotesis dari Lee Chan, "Yak dinosaurus! Jangan membuatku pesimis!"

"Ani-yo hyung!" Balas Lee Chan tak mau kalah dengan suara hyungnya, "Hanya saja kau harus memikirkan kemungkinan yang terburuk."

Selalu. Seokmin selalu memikirkan kemungkinan Minyoung akan menolaknya karena menurutnya senyum manis Minyoung, sikap ramah Minyoung selalu ia tunjukan kepada semua orang, tidak terkecuali Seokmin, jadi wajar jika Seokmin berhipotesis Minyoung hanya menganggapnya seperti teman biasa. Tak lebih.

Dan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Selama perjalanan dari gerbang sekolah menuju kelasnya, Seokmin tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak pasangan yang saling memberikan coklat. Atau hobae yang memberikan coklat kepada sunbae. Atau beberapa pasangan yang baru saja mengikat hubungan asmara di saat muda.

Oke, itu membuat Seokmin iri sekarang. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Mungkin memejamkan mata sebentar bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Ia belum siap memberikan boneka beruang besar itu kepada Minyoung. Bagaimana jika hari ini ia menemukan Minyoung sedang memberikan coklat kepada Seungcheol. Akan sia-sia usahanya selama ini.

 _I like that you're not common_

 _Wanna make something out of us?_

 _Wanna feel it?_

 _Wanna choose me?_

 _Will you control me?_

 _Here, take the joystick_

Hari valentine yang biasa untuk Seokmin. Walau ia membantu Jisoo menghabiskan coklat dari penggemar-penggemarnya, namun yang Seokmin mau hanya Minyoung. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar menyatakan perasaannya saja kepada yeoja yang sejak kelas satu ia sukai tersebut.

Dan sejak kelas satu pula Seokmin berusaha untuk mendekati Minyoung. Namun Minyoung hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa. Walau terkadang Minyoung selalu ada jika Seokmin membutuhkannya, walau Minyoung bisa membantu menenangkan Seokmin saat Mingyu mulai mencari masalah dengannya, walau Minyoung sering memilih Seokmin untuk satu kelompok walau banyak anak pintar di kelasnya seperti Wonwoo dan Junghan, namun Seokmin merasa itu tidak cukup.

Tanggal sudah berganti menjadi tanggal lima belas. Valentine day sudah berlalu dan Seokmin melewati kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Minyoung. Rasanya Seokmin hampir menyerah.

Waktu makan siang sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu. Dan beruntungnya, Park seongsaenim tidak bisa masuk kelas karena ia menjadi guru perwakilan untuk rapat. Tentu dua jam pelajaran dimanfaatkan Seokmin untuk merenungkan dirinya di bawah pohon, samping lapangan bola.

Memejamkan mata sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajah tampan Seokmin, menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri untuknya.

Bayangan wajah Minyoung terlintas dipikiran Seokmin. Yeoja yang hampir sempurna seperti Minyoung selalu memiliki _admire_ , seperti dirinya dan Choi Seungcheol, salah satu pangeran berkuda putih di sekolah.

Tidak seperti Seungcheol yang berani terang-terangan mendekati Minyoung, Seokmin hanya bisa berusaha membuat Minyoung selalu nyaman dengannya, bersikap seperti sahabat misalnya.

"Seokmin-ah?" Oke, mungkin halusinasi Seokmin terlalu tinggi sampai merasa Minyoung memanggilnya.

"Lee Seokmin?" Atau mungkin Seokmin hampir gila karena terobsesi dengan yeoja bermarga Shin tersebut. Sepertinya ia harus pergi ke psikiater setelah pulang sekolah.

"Yak! Lee Seokmin! Irrona!" Dan sekarang Seokmin merasa jika Minyoung menendang kakinya. Tunggu! Terlalu nyata untuk sebuah halusinasi. Perlahan Seokmin membuka matanya dan ternyata itu bukan halusinasinya. Yeoja yang sejak tadi dipikiran Seokmin sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil berdengus kesal.

"Minyoung!?" Segera Seokmin bangun dari duduknya kemudia merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Jika kau ingin tidur siang, carilah tempat yang lebih nyaman, di ruang kesehatan atau perpustakaan mungkin." Gurau Minyoung membuat Seokmin tersenyum. Mungkin lebih baik sepert ini. Berteman jauh lebih terasa dekat dan hangat.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mencariku sampai kesini?" Pertanyaan Seokmin sukses membuat Minyoung menunduk. Menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Seokmin. "Minyoung-ah…"

"Maaf aku terlambat memberikannya." Seokmin memilih menunggu Minyoung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tak biasanya Minyoung menjadi seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan berbicara dengan cepat dan to the point dan…

"Ini untuk mu. _Happy valentine day_." Minyoung mengulurkan sebuah kotak merah muda dengan pita berwarna senada di ujungnya yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Minyoung-ah…"

Sesekali Minyoung melirik Seokmin yang raut wajahnya tidak bisa ia tebak. "Kemarin kau terlihat murung seharian. Aku tidak berani mendekatimu dan takut membuat dirimu sekali murung."

 _oh my chocolate_

 _oh my gosh, is it for me?_

 _Is it really for me? A sweet day?_

 _I don't deserve to receive it yet_

 _Because I have so much more sweetness to give to you_

Entah apa namanya perasaan ini, namun Seokmin merasa dirinya seakan bisa terbang sekarang juga. Memang kemarin seharian ia melihat Minyoung tidak memberikan coklat kepada siapa pun dan ternyata ini alasan sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak mau menerima coklat dariku?"

Wajah Minyoung yang gugup dengan sedikit semburan merah di pipinya membuat Seokmin gemas lalu segera mengambil kotak tersebut. "Gomawo Minyoung-ah."

Gummy smile milik Seokmin berhasil membuat Minyoung ikut tersenyum. Hati Minyoung terasa akan meledak saat Seokmin mencicipi satu potongan coklat.

"Manis." _Sama seperti dirimu Minyoung-ah_. "Aku suka." _Suka dengan coklatmu dan dirimu._

"Jeongmal!? Ternyata aku bisa membuat coklat sendiri!" Seru Minyoung sambil tepuk tangan, memberi reward kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak memasukan racun di dalamnya bukan?" Pertanyaan Seokmin berhasil mendapatkan cubitan manis di lengan kirinya. "Yak appo!"

Mata Minyoung menatap Seokmin tajam, "Aku memasukan racun yang banyak di dalamnya!"

Seokmin tertawa dibuatnya, "Aku tahu, racun cinta dengan dosis tertinggi."

 _listen my appeal_

 _just only for you my appeal_

 _Hidden for a long time_

 _Couldn't tell you easily_

 _But I meant it, my appeal for you_

 _I'm nervous tonight_

Hampir sebulan telah berlalu dan besok adalah tanggal empat belas Maret. White day adalah hari dimana giliran namja yang memberikan hadiah sebagai balasan di hari valentine. Sama halnya seperti Seokmin. Cukup menurutnya waktu satu bulan untuk memastikan perasaan yang ada di antarnya dan Minyoung.

"Kau yakin hyung?" Tanya Lee Chan di samping Seokmin sambil menyuap sekotak es krim vanilla di tangannya.

Seokmin mengangguk yakin, "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku akan menerima semuanya."

Tangan Seokmin terulur mengangkat boneka beruang putih yang ia beli sebulan lalu. "Aku percaya padamu _teddy bear_. Buat hati Minyoung luluh padaku."

Lee Chan hanya menggeleng melihat hyungnya berbicara pada sebuah boneka besar yang hampir menyamai tingginya. "Semoga beruntung hyung."

 _I don't care who you choose_

 _I'll be satisfied at the fact_

 _That I told you my honest feelings_

 _You don't need to know how nervous I was_

Pagi hari seharusnya adalah waktu yang tenang karena semua orang tengah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk menjalani hari. Namun itu tidak berlaku hari ini . Bagaimana tidak? Seorang namja sedang berjalan sambil membawa boneka besar di gendongannya dan hari ini adalah White Day. Semua orang yang melihatnya berasumsi jika namja itu akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang. Sukses membuat banyak yeoja iri.

"Omo! Siapa yang membawa boneka beruang sebesar ini ke sekolah!?" Kejut Soonyoung yang hendak keluar kelas namun sayangnya terhalang oleh benda yang digandrungi para yeoja tersebut.

Namja itu berjalan mendekati salah satu yeoja dengan wajah yang ditutupi boneka besar berwarna putih tersebut.

"Shin Minyoung?" Namja itu menggerakan tangan boneka seperti sedang melambai pada yeoja yang dipanggil namanya itu.

"Ne? Nuguseyo?" Minyoung tersenyum menahan tawa melihat aksi menggemaskan namja tersebut.

"Namaku Dokyum si beruang." Minyoung berdiri lalu menyambut tangan boneka yang terulur padanya yang tentu saja digerakan oleh namja di belakangnya.

"Annyeong Dokyum-ssi." Sapa Minyoung yang mulai tahu siapa namja di belakang boneka besar tersebut, "Apa yang membuatmu kesini?"

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu." Jawab boneka tersebut. Layaknya sebuah acara variety show, semua orang yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan dari aksi romantis tersebut. Tak berniat sedikit pun untuk menganggu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Dokyum-ssi?" Tanya Minyoung sambil mengelus kepala boneka tersebut. Yeoja mana yang tak tahan untuk menyentuh benda menggemaskan tersebut.

"Aku ingin meminta sebuah pelukan hangat darimu." Jawab boneka bernama Dokyum tersebut sambil merentangan tangannya.

"Ne, tentu saja, dengan senang hati aku akan memelukmu." Dan sedetik kemudian, boneka besar itu berpindah tempat di dalam pelukan besar Minyoung. Sangat besar untuk ukuran Minyoung.

Dan kini, wajah namja yang membawa boneka tersebut terlihat jelas. "Aku juga ingin meminta sesuatu darimu, Minyoung-ah."

Minyoung tersenyum lalu menaruh boneka besar itu di kursinya. "Tentu, apa yang kau inginkan Seokmin-ah?"

Gummy smile yang biasa Seokmin tunjukan, kini berganti dengan senyum hangat yang sukses membuat jantung Minyoung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Tangan Seokmin terulur untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Minyoung. "Aku ingin senyummu, tawamu, sedihmu, dan hatimu untukku." Seokmin menggenggam erat tangan Minyoung yang tanpa ia sadari sedang menahan napasnya, _"I want you to be mine. Do you want?"_

 _This is gonna end soon_

 _So whatever you decide_

 _I'll control myself to it_

 _Look at me for the last time_

Tanpa menunggu lama, Minyoung menganggukan kepalanya pelan sangat yakin dengan namja di depannya ini, "Yes I do." Sesaat kemudian tubuh Minyoung berada dipelukan hangat Seokmin dan sukses membuat semua orang melihatnya menjerit, bahkan ada yang meneteskan air mata bahagia dan mengatakan iri pada pasangan baru tersebut.

"Gomawo Minyoung-ah. Saranghae." Bisik Seokmin tepat di telinga Minyoung.

"Nado saranghae Seokmin-ah."

Hari yang indah untuk Seokmin setelah penantiannya selama ini. Tentu Minyoung memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Seokmin. Mereka hanya malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dan takut menganggu perasaannya nyaman yang mereka alami selama ini. Namun, cinta yang tulus adalah cinta yang tak memaksa dan selalu berusaha untuk saling mengerti.

 _oh my chocolate_

 _oh my gosh, is it for me?_

 _Is it really for me? A sweet day?_

 _I don't deserve to receive it yet_

 _Because I have so much more sweetness to give to you_

 _My true feelings for you, my love to you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

END

Fanfiction edisi Valentine Day. Review please ^^


End file.
